


Quark's Day (The Noh-Jay Remix)

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Nog reunite after the second occupation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quark's Day (The Noh-Jay Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quark's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



Nog held his breath while they docked, and tried to keep from hopping impatiently from one foot to the other while they went through the disembarkation checklist. He waited for official permission to leave his post, and gave a snappy ‘Yes, sir!’ when he received it.

The moment he stepped through the airlock, everything was different. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed the sounds he’d grown up with - the chatter on the promenade - a roar now, with everyone greeting the friends they hadn’t seen in three months - the low hum of the station’s systems underneath everything, the whine and clatter of the dabo tables at his uncle’s bar... but he didn’t really totally feel like he was home until he heard that joyous laugh that started low and leapt up octaves in the space of a breath, as Jake Sisko flung his arms around him, practically picking him up off the ground.

Nog couldn’t think of anything to say that would mean anything after these three long, strange months, and apparently neither could Jake, because he just grinned and grinned and Nog grinned right back and for now that was enough, to just be there - and then Major Kira, of all people, was hugging him too, and then Jake was hugging Chief O’Brien, and after that they kind of lost track of each other in the general hubbub.

* * *

The story of his father’s arrest and almost-execution came out in bits and pieces over dinner - he, his father and Leeta were eating together in the Replimat, and Leeta wanted to tell the story, but Rom kept insisting that it wasn’t a big deal, and he’d much rather toast Nog’s promotion to ensign and hear about all his adventures on the Defiant.

* * *

They hadn’t talked about it yet. Jake had regretted his decision to stay on the station a thousand times in the past few months, but he didn’t quite want to admit that to his father. He’d felt stupid and childish and in the way so often - how could he explain that to his father, when he’d been out there fighting for the Federation, and worrying about Jake at the same time? Staying with Grandpa on Earth would have been better and easier for everyone.

His father didn’t say anything about it, though. He’d invited Jake for dinner and now they were just catching up, like Jake hadn’t defied him and caused him and the rest of the family a lot of worry for no good reason.

* * *

There was plenty of work to do. Nog had his hands full helping the Chief go over the station’s systems, and he’d seen Jake in passing three or four times - he’d volunteered to help get all the families settled back in, and he seemed to spend most of his time running up and down the promenade with PADDs or bags of belongings or small children in tow.

It wasn’t until two days after they retook DS9 that Nog and Jake found time to squeeze in lunch. They ordered a couple of root beers and were just deciding what to eat when Reg, one of Quark’s waiters, came over and mumbled apologetically that they’d have to give up their table for Mister Garak and Doctor Bashir.

‘Who does he think he is?’ Nog fumed, stomping up the stairs to the upper level of the promenade. ‘He can’t treat paying customers that way! Just because I’m his nephew!’

‘Maybe he’ll make it up to you later,’ Jake suggested mildly.

Nog snorted disbelief.

Without quite noticing, they had wandered up to their usual spot. Jake leaned on the railing and looked down at the milling crowds below.

‘You know,’ he said, ‘I hated coming up here and watching the Cardassians walking around like they owned the place. And it gave me the creeps to know Dukat was sitting up there in my dad’s office the whole time. And I swear every time Major Kira had to call the station Terok Nor, she’d get this look on her face like there was a bad taste she couldn’t get rid of.’ He sighed. ‘It was... I don't even know what it was.’

‘Must be good to see it getting back to normal,’ said Nog.

Jake nodded.

‘It feels strange,’ said Nog. ‘I mean, I’ve lived here almost as long as I can remember, and I know I went away to the Academy, but I just took it for granted that I could always come back here - until I couldn’t. And now that I’ve fought to retake the station... I don’t know, it all looks different somehow. Especially when I hear about everything that happened while we were gone - like my father almost being executed...’

‘Your father,’ said Jake, ‘is a hero.’

Nog turned to him. There wasn’t a trace of a smile on Jake’s face, no sign that he was joking.

‘I don’t just mean the self-replicating mines,’ Jake continued. ‘I mean, they probably did keep us from being invaded ten times over, but... the way he was when he was arrested. He was so brave. I don’t know if I could have been as brave. You should be proud, Nog.’

Nog’s eyes blurred suddenly. ‘I am.’

It was funny, he’d worried about his father - because you worried about anyone you were closed to who was living under an occupation - but he hadn’t imagined Rom doing anything but keeping his head down until the danger passed. So whenever he’d thought of him, he’d pictured him in the bar fixing the replicators, while Uncle Quark made unhelpful comments.

It was weird to know that, while Nog was picturing that, thinking that he was the hero, out fighting for the Alpha Quadrant, his father had been in a holding cell, stoically awaiting execution. 

By silent agreement, they watched the crowds for a minute or two.

‘Hey,’ said Nog at last, thinking of the battles he'd seen in the last three months, ‘your dad’s pretty great too.’

Jake half-grinned. ‘Yeah. I  wish I’d given him a reason to be proud of me.’

Nog frowned. ‘What are you talking about? Of course he’s proud of you!’

Jake shrugged. ‘I just... you and my dad and Dax and the Chief and everyone were out there, fighting for us, and I wasn’t really doing anything. I was just sitting around, getting in the way. I didn't even manage to publish any of my stories, and that was the only reason I stayed.’

‘That’s not true,’ said Nog.

‘You weren’t here,’ Jake pointed out.

‘Leeta told me,’ said Nog. ‘She said you were the one who got the message out to your dad, the one about the minefield coming down. Without that message, the whole quadrant could have been overrun by now!’

‘Anyone could have done that. Quark or Major Kira would have found a way.’

‘Maybe anyone _could_ have - and I'm not sure that's even true - but you _did_.’

Jake’s mouth twitched at the corners. ‘I guess so.’

‘I know so. And I also know that my father told me that Major Kira told him that having you around was a blessing from the Prophets.’

‘... she said that?’

‘My father doesn’t lie, Jake.’

Jake was smiling now. ‘Huh.’

‘And it’s not your fault your news stories didn’t get out there, at least you wrote them.’

‘I don’t know why I kept going - it was obvious Weyoun was never going to let any of them get out.’

‘Well,’ said Nog, ‘Weyoun’s not here now. And I bet people would still be interested to read about it. Maybe you should put them all in a book or something.’

‘Yeah, that’s actually not a bad idea...’ said Jake. He didn't seem totally convinced but he smiled anyway and turned back to the railing.

Nog looked down. A ship had just come in and people were spilling onto the promenade - passengers greeting their friends and families, crewmembers pushing cargo on anti-grav carts, a couple of business owners he recognised heading straight back to their closed shops. It was noisy. It was colourful. It was good to be home.


End file.
